Traveling Further than Before
by Mr.OrangeBliss
Summary: Years have passed since the Great Blight, but Ferelden only went into further ruin. Now a government called the Sentus controls over everything, and tries to recruit guilds to help rebuild Ferelden to the former glory that was so well known. Join a young Gladiator as she travels across Ferelden, in her own attempts in saving Ferelden.
1. Dia

My name is Dia. I'm a to-be Gladiator. That might be the reason why I'm standing in front of the Sentus Academy- to learn about what you need to be, to become a true Gladiator. But, the true reason I want to be a Gladiator, is because I want to make my father proud. He was once a strong and brave Gladiator, people spoke highly of him when he was in his prime. I want to be just like that: revered when I walk down the streets because of my combat skills. Of course I'm sure my father was proud of me in the brief time we were acquainted, but I feel like this is the extra umpf! Besides, everyone will eventually choose a path to lead down, and it seems like my calling was for Gladiator anyways.

But let me give you a quick description of myself, nothing to intense, of course. I have long dark brown hair, reaches down to my mid-thigh. Usually I keep it up in a ponytail in four parts- keeps it easy when I need to cut my hair; mainly for the convenience rather then what is in style right now. I have olive brown skin, if you don't know what that looks like, then think of a tan person with a more, I don't know, brown complexion? I can't really describe it too well, but I think you catch my train of thought. Lastly, I have hazel eyes, bursting with unlimited energy and potential. Oh, and one more thing I should mention, is how I have a round head, with bangs everywhere over my forehead; just an average girl. Nothing to major, right?

When I entered the academy for the first time, I had worn my cargo pants and a black tang top, with a tan leather bag thrown over my shoulder. I was so excited for this moment, because it was what I have been dreaming of for so long. When I had tried out to be accepted by the Academy, I had my doubts. Why should such an amazing place accept me when there is so many other people that can do better? But when I got the acceptance letter back from them, I was in complete ecstasy and couldn't be calmed, no matter what you tried to calm me with. However, when I finally entered into the Academy, I was overwhelmed by how grand it was and how dwarfed I was amongst this building. This place was going to set me off for adventures, and was I more excited then prepared. All I knew and could think about was how proud my father would be right now: his only daughter entering a prestigious school for only the best of the best. And I would make sure to maintain my status as one of the best too, no lounging about for me!

I needed no more but a map and I was on my way, preparing for an adventure of my own. And what a grand adventure I was preparing for my life and what was to all be seen.

* * *

><p>Nah, but you should check it out in your off time, perhaps... 'Nyways, Dia is the equivalent of the main character in the Dragon Age Series, but instead she is based roughly on the character design from Etrian Odyssey. Next chapter gives a brief history of what happened to Ferelden, but I don't want to do into too much detail... Unless you wish me too, which I will.<p>

Just a story of adventures. Has a lot of banter from Dragon Age and some cut-scenes also, but based mainly in Etrian Odyssey.


	2. Starring The Pervert

"Ferelden has changed so much over the past years. Once great towns have disappeared and grand cities vanished to infinity, it fell to almost ruin. After King Alistair's rule over Ferelden ended and his successor took over, all fell into chaos. Cities demanded more trade routes protected by certified knights, and other nations started to bombard Ferelden for help against any Blight that might come. Shame it be, the new King tried as best as he could to help all those asked, but it was futile all in all. He died shortly after from a popped blood vessel to his heart, which mages alike tribute to him overworking himself. Regardless to say, he was not one of the worst leaders Ferelden was to see in it's time..."

I sighed aloud and rested my head on the heavy book, slumping down as far as I could go. I had been in the public library for ages, reading up on the history of Ferelden so I could pass my regulated class and become a real Gladiator, just like my father. I had been so excited to become one, I had completely forgotten about all the requirement reading you had to do. It was a shame really- wasting my energy brushing up on Ferelden history. Stranger enough, I was the only to-be-Gladiator in the library looking over history. _Ah, yes. The others blew off studying to go to a party that Todd was having. How typical..._

I lifted my head groggily, half-opened eyes and glanced around the room. I could see tons of pre-Zodiac kids everywhere, followed by some fellow Ninjas teleporting everywhere. _Mostly the TP users..._ I observed. Farmers gained most of their combat experience simply from the land that they toiled on day after day; Wildlings were some what beast-like anyways, so the only way to gain more experience with beasts was to be out in the labyrinth and forests; Buccaneers weren't allowed in **this** school since they were used for stealing mostly, and the Via Sentus Academy would never admit thieving cretin into the school, so they trained somewhere along the harbor I heard; Monks stayed upon high mountains to train their mentality and to become more 'one with themselves'; and Princes and Princesses were already given their title from birth, as long as they were born into proper royalty. "Excuse me"

I jolted in surprise. I was so deep in thought, I had forgotten to look around me for anyone approaching, not that I would of done anything anyways. A in-training Arbalist looked at me with a smile, his glasses and goggles glittered in the florescent light. His blonde hair was spiked up everywhere, perhaps on purpose or from his goggles, but it matched his blonde beard nicely. I looked at him confused, since from the time he had said 'Excuse me' he had been standing there smiling happily at me for what seemed for too long of a time. He smiled brighter, "I'm concerned why a pretty young miss like yourself is sitting here by your lonesome self."

I furrowed my brow and looked down at myself in deep confusion. I looked back up at him, "I don't know what you're talking about..." I replied back hesitantly.

He had a quick flash of a frown, but smiled again as if nothing happened. He pulled over a wooden chair from a nearby table and sat down across of me, "Well, you don't have anyone sitting with you, and you are quite charming- if I do say so myself. I want to know why you're all by yourself, dear."

I frowned, still completely baffled at what he was talking about and was asking of me, "All the other Gladiators are off at a party, but I've decided to stay here and study for the final test that is coming up..." I trailed off.

"But certainly you must have other friends then just the Gladiators! I mean, look at that book! You must come to the library all the time to associate with the other groups"

"I'm not really friends with any of the Gladiators, but I don't have any friends from other groups, if that is what you're implying. I don't come to the library at all, this is my first time in fact. I only have this large book in front of me is because the librarian said it was the best one for my subject" I replied back truthfully, but still hesitantly. I don't know why I was being so truthful with this complete stranger, maybe because of his disarming smile, or his calming voice.

His smile stopped at he looked at me gravely, "You're kidding right?"

I cocked my head in confusion. Was he asking if I was kidding about the book? Or having no real friends? Both were legitimate questions. "You really have no friends, what-so-ever?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I wouldn't exactly say that per-say, but I suppose I don't have anyone I hang out with often." I replied back thoughtfully.

He shook his head in disdain, "Something must be weird in the head..." he muttered to himself, preparing himself to stand up.

I glared at him, halting him in his tracks. Maybe he hadn't expected me to act so irrationally, or that I had actually heard him, but he looked back surprised. I'm not sure what ticked me off either, but it might of the way he said it. He had been so inviting, and just the simple mention of being alone sent him away. Maybe I'm just lonely, or I just need to blow off some frustration, either way I did... "I'll have you know, I'm completely fine. I have no friends here because I don't like any of the other Gladiators at all. If you have actually stopped to talk to one, you would find an arrogant dick that should probably be put into his place! I don't have any friends from other groups because I find reading a book, completely boring and would rather die then have to read 10 books, period. I'm only here for one reason- to become a Gladiator- not be some floosy selling my body off to every pretty boy, like yourself, who compliments me once or twice" I huffed out. As I let the last word slip, my eyes widened. I hadn't meant to say all of that, but I was on a roll when I was talking, I could barely stop, and I didn't I guess.

His eyes widen with shock before his smile returned to his lips. I frowned in distaste at him , expecting some mocking tone to come out of his pretty, little plush lips, "I like you"

I frowned deeper, "What?"

He smiled bigger. That smile was like a mocking phrase in itself, my anger rising with the edge of his lips. "Yeah. I thought since you didn't have any friends you'd be a nut case. Apparently I was right! So I'll make sure that I'll be your first friend, for sure!"

I glared at him and muttered, "I'm not a nut case...", and spoke up, "When I told you off, that meant for you to go away"

"I figured, but in truth..." he glanced around the room a bit and leaned in, beckoning me closer, "I don't have any friends either. Just friends-with-benefit kind of deals"

I looked at him disgusted. I can't believe that I would actually meet someone who actually uses that type of friendship. Then my blood boiled, remembering the first truth. _No friends, huh? _ "You hypocritical bastard!" I hissed in a low voice, "You're judging me when you don't even have any friends of yourself!"

"Tsk, tsk. Don't scrunch up your face like that, you'll get 'angry' lines, and that won't do your face any justice! And I also said I had FRIENDS... with benefits. I had them, just not without a reason. You get to be my first real friend that doesn't have to do something 'amazing' for me!"

I growled a bit under my breath and looked away in anger. I could feel his smile burning onto my eyes, and it pained me not to smile into my palm. "Alright, alright... As long as you keep the flirting and touching in front of me to a minimum"

"Jealous?" he asked mischievously.

I blushed, "Of course not, I just met you! No, I just don't want to have you smelling like perfume, like you do now. It's unbearable! I don't wear any, I diffidently don't want a man smelling like it!"

He frowned, "What? I've heard from plenty of girls that they've fallen in love with me from my looks! I mean, look at this handsome chin! And these bright blue eyes! Aren't they just to die for?"

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, "Yeah sure. You're a sex god, but you heard my request, I know you did."

He brightened up again, shining me with another of his award winning smiles. His smile was almost infectious, almost, "See, I knew I was handsome! But how can you tell me to tone down my flirting when there is so many beautiful babes out there- like yourself?"

"I don't know how, but just do it. Got it?"

He looked away as if he was bored already and didn't reply. We fell back into a silence and I returned to reading my book, almost as if he wasn't there. Of course that would be easy, but he was so... so... I don't even know. As I read, I could feel him getting bored, but he didn't dare get and leave my side to get a book, instead he figured he read from my. First he tried to read from across the book, but I could tell he failed because his face was scrunched up so tightly that it would of took a crow bar to pry it apart. Then he scooted over to the side of it, trying it from that angle. Obviously he failed at that one to, because soon after that, he was saddled right up next to me reading the book. He didn't touch me, but I knew he was slowly inching closer, I heard his chair moving ever so slightly on the floor. When I thought he had finally tired himself he sighed loudly in my ear and I glared at him. It seemed that was his true intention the entire time because he then began to speak, "Why are you reading about Ferelden, when Antiva is so much better? I only say this because it is true, but I want to have your opinion."

I sighed, figuring I wasn't going to get much reading done after I responded, "I'm only reading this because I'm having a test on Ferelden history, so I'm brushing up on it. I haven't been to Antiva so I don't have a real opinion on it, although I heard they have some very excellent leather."

He smiled brightly, impressed with my meager knowledge, "Yes, Yes! That is so! Antiva has the best leather there is known to the entire world! Of course I have some on me, if you would like to see some..."

I shrugged with my indifference. I personally didn't care about Antiva, or Ferelden, or any other nation for that matter. He whipped out a messenger bag from his side and shuffled in it, probably looking for the leather he mentioned to me. As soon as he started he almost ended, because soon enough he was pulling out a leather object, which looked to me of a dress, or some sort. He smiled as I eyed it up and he unraveled it, exposing its naked truth. A bra, or tang-top of some sort in side an overly-large sack. I looked at him, shooting signs of his incompetence, but he ignored them, "Isn't she a beaut? I've never seen it worn, but I got it from my a worker in Antiva. He told me to give it to a very special girl!"

"Obviously your wife?" I inquired.

He chuckled, "Wife? I don't think I'll have a wife in a long time, but I figure you should have it, since you are my first friend."

I blinked in surprise at him," Me?"

"Yeah, you. I don't have any other girl I want to give it to. All the women around me don't deserve it, but you look like you should have it."

I blushed at the gesture, "I... I don't know. I just met you, and you me... But I think maybe you should wait a little longer before you just hand off something important like that off. Plus, a bra isn't a very friendly gift to give anyone but your wife..."

He frowned in confusion, "I don't think I can wait much longer... The worker was my father, and he gave it to me when I was around 3. I've had it for so long I don't want to hold onto it too much longer... Besides, if I don't stick with you, that's okay. At least a worthy girl has it! Plus, I've lost this thing 200 times, I need someone to actually watch over it for me..."

I smiled, "Alright... I take it... But don't expect anything dirty in return from me!"

He smiled back, "Of course not, what do you take me for, eh?"

I smiled back, but still felt a bit guilty for not giving him anything. I looked around my person and I found a perfect gift, well I think. "Here," I plucked off a sword pendant from my pant zipper, "I got this when I was a wee child from my father, but I think you should have it. It's really important to me though, so don't break it or anything..."

"I cannot accept that" he replied back bluntly, looking serious as I have seen so far.

I frowned at him, "What? Why not?"

"In Antiva when a man gives a woman a gift, that is simply a gift. But when a woman returns a gift in favor, that is a marriage offering. So obviously I don't want to push you into anything... yet"

I frowned then rolled my eyes, "Yes, well in Ferelden, when a boy gives a girl a gift she is thankful. Sometimes when a girl appreciates the gift, she wants to return the favor and gives him a gift. No marriage offering."

He frowned then smiled again, "Well... I suppose since I am in Ferelden I could go by some of your social norms..." and he snatched up the pendant.

He began to dig in his bag again and returned with a leather string and put my pendant on it, tying it around his neck. "A necklace. See?" he replied back cheerfully.

I smiled calmly back, happy to have someone to talk to. Before I knew it, he began to chat away, talking of Antiva and his family, and all sorts of stuff. I placed small inputs here or there, listening contently with my head resting on my hand.

Hours passed by as he chattered on, both of us content in our positions. Although I was enjoying him talking, I couldn't help but feel my head and eyes slowly dropping. I tried hard to stay awake, but I knew it was inevitable and inside I wanted to fall asleep so badly. Sometime while I was forcing myself to stay awake, he had stopped talking and was watching me intently. "Tired are we?" he asked.

I smiled in response, "I haven't gotten much sleep from the extensive training I've been doing..." I mumbled, my eyes closing for a second.

I don't know what happened much after that, but I know for sure I felt myself whisked up into the air and I was being carried somewhere. "Where do you live?" he whispered into my ear.

"Mh... In the Yggdrasil dorms..." I mumbled.

Ages past by and I could feel myself slipping further into sleep, but somehow I stayed awake long enough to reach back to the dorm, "Which room?" he whispered again.

"3..."

"Where is the key?"

I smiled and lazily dug through my pocket, retrieving it from my pocket but having it snatched away. A door opened somewhere, and the room darkened. "Roommate?"

"None. Not enough people choose this dorm because it's so far away... Get room to selfs..." I knew I was falling asleep as I used incomplete sentences.

"Can I crash?"

"Sur..."

I felt myself being laid gently onto my bed, the covers pulled over me and a soft pat on my head. That was all I needed before I drifted off into a well deserved slumber.

* * *

><p>As I lifted my covers, I could feel my head spinning. I may of had a good nights sleep, but I haven't eaten for days. As I crawled out of my bed, a waft of sweet goodness filled my nose. I trudged towards it with deadly intent, finding my companion up and making breakfast. Eggs and bacon. I smiled and rubbed my eyes, "Man, you're the perfect wife..." I mumbled and grabbed a plate.<p>

He smiled at me and replied, "Am I?"

"For sure," I replied, swallowing my food, "You carried me back home while I was sleeping, was a gentlemen enough not to do anything to me in my vulnerability, and even made me breakfast. How could it get any better then that?"

He smiled brighter, "Well, maybe a lack of clothing here or there, but you're right."

I smirked at him. "What is your name any how. You've been doing all this nice things for me, yet I don't even know your name."

"True, but names are but trivial things. But if you must now, my name is Zevran. A descendant from one of the companions to the greatest Grey Warden, Aklili."

I smiled, "Really? I heard that Zevran had dashing looks also. Must of inherited them, am I right?"

"Now that is where you are wrong. These good looks... All mine. I make Zevran the first look ugly, compared to me. Enough out of you anyways, finish off your food"

I obliged happily, for his food tasted like heaven. I don't think he was such an amazing cook since he burnt a few parts of my eggs, but from me not eating for so long, anything tasted good. "Dia" I said through a mouthful.

"What?" he replied back, looking at me confused.

"My name is Dia" I finished my food and walk towards the sink with my cleaned off plate.

He looked at me confused a little longer before smiling. "Well then Dia. I heard yesterday you have a test to attend to? The last one? I'm impressed that you got that far in such little time! I'm still on my third test or so, but that may be because I've skipped so many classes... I'll be so lonely without you, what shall I do?"

"Do your tests and attend classes, I suppose" I replied nonchalant.

His face screwed up into a frown and he shook his head in dismay, "No, I mean I'll be lonely! I'm not a very lonely creature you know, I need companionship... Perhaps you can fail this test or so? Only until I catch up of course..." he said slyly.

"No" I replied as bluntly as possible.

He whimpered pathetically, hoping to change my mind, but all I did was shake my head furiously to show I wasn't moving in my choice. Eventually he sighed in defeat and lounged back into a chair, "You're a great friend..."

"You know since I'm not really prepared to go off into the world yet, I think I might just crash at an Inn or something for awhile... Plus I'll have to collect all of my personal stuff, which will probably take weeks. Jeez, why did I pack so much stuff to bring with?" I said, trying to appear bored.

He looked at me confused, not understanding what I was talking about. _Imbecile... _I sighed and collected the leftover plates to wash them up before I go, when I heard a loud, "Oh!" from behind me. I could feel a small smirk come on my face. Then it was whipped away when I felt his arms snake around my waist, "Awh, I always knew you loved me" and he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Yeah, I love you... But not enough to have you snuggling on to me... Now you should let me go, so I can get dress and go to class..." I said, trying to pry out of his arms.

"You said no flirting with other girls in front of you, but you never said flirting with you" he said, nuzzling deeper.

"I thought that was implied!" I retorted, still scrambling to get out of his strong grasp.

"Hmm..." was all he said before he let me go and I brushed myself off, as if I got dirt all over me some how, "You're no fun" he added.

"I'm not suppose to be. I'm suppose to be serious. This is my final test, I need to be prepared in my wits. You snuggling up into me is throwing me off balance"

"Then I should snuggle into you more, so then you'll stay with me!" he said triumphantly, throwing his arms around me into a hug.

"Argh!" I grunted, but all that was heard was probably Zevran's maniacal laughter.

* * *

><p>I sat in the lobby, waiting so patiently to see the results. <em>Did I pass? Did I fail? I know I'd be destroyed if I didn't pass...<em> The door to the office opened and out walked the teacher. Noticing me alone he smiled, "Ah, Dia! Why are you here? Waiting for the results?"

I nodded my head furiously for a yes, hoping maybe I passed if I nodded harder. He laughed, "I don't know why you should, considering you were my best student! Jeez, I can't believe I did so bad this year, usually only three fail..."

"How many failed this year?" I asked, hoping it wasn't as large as he said.

He looked at me curiously then replied back, "24 of my students. Such a shame I had to get a bad batch. Hopefully most of them won't give up and will come back next time!"

24. My heart stopped. _24? There was 28 students in his class, which means only 4 passed! How is that possible? Could I be part of that 24? I know he said I was his best student, but that doesn't mean anything when it comes down to it all..._ The teacher tacked the results unto the board and left, not saying a word- just slipped away like a ghost.

I sat in the chair for a minute or so, thinking about nothing, just sitting there stunned. As soon as it dawned upon me that the only way to make sure I passed was to actually check the list, so I did. I slid of the chair slowly, my knees shaking a bit as I did so. As I crossed the room towards the list, I could feel my breathing become more labored, worried that I actually didn't pass. _What was I so worried about? It was just a test. I could always take it over if I really needed to..._ Even though my thoughts reassured me, they didn't really help me physically. I stumbled the last few steps and looked into the list for reassurance, and there it was. My name. Passing, but ever so slightly with a 80%. I sighed out with relief, then was washed over with satisfaction. As I stood there for a moment, gloating in my accomplishment I remembered that I didn't have anyone to celebrate with. I had always been so caught up in studing I never really tried to make friends, just like Zevran said. Wait, Zevran. _Sure I may of just met him a yesterday, but surely he'll care, right?_ Remembering that he was actually my first friend, after all these years, brought tears to my eyes. I was so happy, yet sad. Being so alone never really hurt this much before, why then? "Hey! What are you doing?"

I looked up, a tear drop falling from my face. Even though my vision was blurred with the constant stream of tears, I could still make out Zevran's trade-mark smile, which soon vanished. "Huh? What happened? Did you not pass?" he asked, rushing over to me to wipe the tears away.

I smiled and rubbed at my eyes also, "No that's not it"

"Then why are you crying? You're not one of those people who cry when they become really happy are you? People who cry when they are happy are nuts..." he muttered the last part.

"Shut up, Zevran. Yes I am crying because I'm so happy, but not about the test..."

"Then what? You woman..." he said, looking more annoyed as the seconds ticked by.

"Zevran, you know how you're my first friend, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"When I passed, it made me realize how lonely I was... How I didn't have anyone to celebrate with, or talk with... I..." I choked up.

He looked down at me with sympathy, and hugged me tight, "Hush. You have me now, right? At least you didn't end the year off completely alone, right?"

I smiled and sniffed, "Right..."

"Now, to celebrate I think we should head off to this bar I know of, it has really good beer and I heard easy ladies hang around the corner sometimes! A win-win situation!"

* * *

><p>Ah, yes~ I do enjoy my Zevran character. This entire story will be based from Dia's POV most of the time (more training for my writing), but I might take small trips here or there to others.<p>

I had Dia met Zevran first, because... Well he was the first person I made a complete personality for so... yeah... But don't worry! I know how all you females enjoyed Alistair (I ran across a pin-up of him on Deviantart while I was looking for references and it was a top rated, so don't even try to deny it!) He will be next, I give my most sincere promise.

I'll give you an idea of how I'm planning on introductions: Dia, Zevran, Alistair, Wynne, Morrigan, Oghren, Sten, Leliana, Mabari (Um... I'll explain later), Shale (think I'd forget? No way!)

R&R Friends~


	3. Prancing Around the Prince

I tipped my mug over the bar counter, hoping to salvage a small drop. To my avail, nothing seemed to be left, so with a sigh, I rested my head upon the dry bar. It seemed like years had past since I finally finished the school, but because of Zevran's incapability to actually pass a single class, I was forced to wait here, in a crappy inn.

Sometimes I attempted to take simple jobs from the request board, but every time I reached up for one, a big, burly man snatched it away and sneered, "Leave this for the true explorers, whelp"

I could handle that, easily, but with the lack of funds and my stay at the inn increasing... I needed money more then I ever did before. I slouched lower to the floor, wallowing in my pathetic predicament. I was certain I was about to fall to the floor when I felt a light, but persistent tapping on my shoulder. I figured it was Zevran, "Not now Zevran. Shouldn't you be in a class? PASSING? So I can leave?"

"I don't know who Zevran is, but I'm hoping to figure out who this might be" the person returned, his dignified voice ringing out.

I couldn't help but flush with color, for I might of been a tid-bit embarrassed with my brass behavior. I whipped around trying to make up for my last statement and stuttered out, "Oh! My apologies, I just thought you'd be my friend, 'cause usually people just leave me alone..."

He chuckled at me and I flushed again. His hair was unusually blonde, sort of tan if you give. It was extremely long, almost in competition with mine, but no one could really compete with me when it came to hair. His hair fell short, stopping at his mid-back and flared out a bit. His bangs, I could tell, that morning had been brushed over a thousand times or so, but it seemed to still pop-up, sort of like a down-ward cowlick. His side-burns were overly long and fell down to his shoulders in great heaps of golden-ness. His chocolate brown eyes glittered with youthfulness and pride, but it still seemed to control power over everything. That was all nice and all, but the thing I noticed most about him, was his outfit. It was regal. More regal then I had ever laid eyes upon. It must have cost a fortune to actually afford an outfit like that, with it's decorated jewels, and long crimson cape. "Yes well... You seemed capable enough to handle what I want to be done" he continued as I watched him.

I nodded back and he took it as an offering and he took a seat next to me, "You see... As you can tell, I'm a Prince. As for my family... well that's not important, but what is, is I lost my family crest. I had kept it on me, because my father gave it to me and with his death... Well, I just couldn't let it out of my sights. Ironic that I'm sitting here asking for help to find it! Anyways, I was hoping I could employ you to help me find it- it's really important! I'll make sure you get a reward when I return home" he explained.

I nodded slowly, compiling the data. His outfit suggested he was a rather wealthy Prince, which would diffidently would pay well, but with his hesitation with telling me his family but asking me to find his family crest it rather weird... "How am I suppose to find the crest if I don't even know which one I should be looking for?" I asked back, suspicious of his character.

"How many royal crests do you see lying around in the labyrinth? Seriously?" he replied.

"Point taken. Alright, I'll do it. When I get back though, you'd better thank me for this" I stood up, ready to leave.

"Great! Let me go get my bag and we can head out" he jumped up and was ready to leave before I caught his cape, "Wait, 'we'?" I asked to his dismay.

"Yes, WE. Why else would I go to a loner instead of a guild? Usually guilds are like this also, not allowing the client to go with, but I really need to go with! Just being there helping find it makes me feel better, since I did lose it. My father told me, 'Own up to your responsibility!' and I intend to!" he replied back, looking proud as he told his father's part.

"If you need to find it yourself, why ask me?"

"Well... Two people IS better then one. Besides, you seem like a trustworthy person.."

I smiled, "Flattered. But seriously now, let's head out before it turns night- easiest time to look for something IS the morning"

* * *

><p>As we neared the labyrinth, I felt my heart speed up. I had been in the labyrinth 5 times, but for some reason I felt more anxious to get out of there as soon as possible. I didn't show any sign of my anxiety, for I figured if I was to allow Alistair to see that I was nervous, perhaps he might also get nervous and wouldn't want to proceed with the search. I really wanted that money, and having him spooked into leaving would not do either of us any good. "So... Where are we going to look first?" I asked, roaming around the open field.<p>

"Hmm... Me and my farmer didn't get quiet far... I think we should look around here first" he asked, already looking around.

"Farmer? Why didn't you bring them with now? Wouldn't that be suffice compared to a random stranger?" I asked, pulling some vines out of an opening.

"She had a meeting to attend today, I couldn't possible force her to come with... Plus she has been saying how I've been so anti-social..." he trailed off.

I stopped searching and looked back at him, a frown clear on my face. I didn't have any empathy for him, but it wasn't as if I didn't know how it felt, but because I wasn't a very empathic person. Instead, all I did was ask the simple question, "So... You were lonely often?"

"Not really. I just never wanted to talk to anyone else besides those in the castle. Hell, it took me forever to convince myself to speak to you."

Any empathy I might of had for him before was all gone for him. He didn't seem in the least bit grateful for the gift of having a friend, just as if they were some trivial object to be thrown around. I returned to the search, lapsing us into silence.

As we dug around for a bit, I wondered what Alistair was thinking right now. _Maybe he was thinking about me, since I was one of the first people he has talked to for awhile... Or was he worrying over his crest?_ To me he was a mystery, but prying right now would seem uncalled for, beside- "Hey! I think I found it!" I heard him yell out across to me in excitement, taking me out of thought.

I glanced over to him and rushed over to see what he was talking about. To my surprise he was right, with a glint in some lush, dark green grass far ahead. I smiled at him, "Good job! Now, let's get it!" I rushed across the grass, a smile on my face.

As I neared it, I thought I heard some growls of some sort, but I blew it off as nothing and snatched up the coin-like crest and rushed back to the waiting Alistair, his face smiling happily. Out of the tall grass and back with Alistair, I looked down at the crest when he erupted, "No!"

Even as he said that, I had already seen enough. The golden eagle with it's wings spread open to the world's embrace. He snatched it away, looking concerned towards me, hoping I hadn't seen too much probably. I stood stunned for a bit, awestruck at what I had discovered about Alistair, and I turned towards him, "You're... The royal prince... next in line..." I said, hesitantly.

He grimaced, "Great... Yeah, I'm the royal prince. Not next in line, but my brother, Calin," he looked away and continued the story, "I needed someone to help me, and most people wouldn't put the royal prince in danger. You see, they're to concerned that they might be thrown into prison if a single hair gets cut. I was hoping you wouldn't know so I could still be myself, but obviousl-"

Finishing his speech a loud groan erupted through the forest and Alistair shivered from it. I was still too awestruck to know to be wary, but instead still held my position staring at him in amazement. I saw he was sweating and he wiped it away, "We should get out of here before something big comes..." he said glancing everywhere now.

I nodded hesitantly and walked towards the exit, he was following in tow. As we neared the exit we heard the groan again and we stopped to look back. Ironic since the noise came from ahead of us, and before we could recollect ourselves, there it was. The Lizard King. It's mouth puked of poison gas, engulfing everything around it with it's putrid smell. It's body sparkled with it's envy green scales, parts of it's back held poison spikes in it's back. Everything about it was terrifying- from it's hideous turtle-like mouth, all the way down to it's elongated tail covered in toxic spikes, lastly to it's hoove-like feet. I gulped down a wad of spit that had formed in my mouth from fear. Glancing at Alistair didn't help me for sure, I could see him mentally frightened. _I couldn't allow this. This is my quest, and I must protect him, with my life! _

As I watched the Lizard's lumbering body, I took note of the parts that happened to be covered with more scales then others. The Lizard neared us with it's intimidating presence when I stroke out. Right under his chin was a heavily covered patch of skin, and I figured it was a weak spot underneath those scale. _Thank the Maker I was reading about common traits among monsters!_ As I scrapped across the scales down to the soft center, I could feel the monster panic and flail about. Sweat rolled down my face as I clung onto the beast with one hand and used the other to thrust my sword into it's neck. A blood curdling scream erupted from the beast and it thrashed harder, I clung to my sword for dear life. The Lizard jumped about, whipping it's tail to and the fro, knocking down multiple trees on the way. "Pull it out!" I heard Alistair scream from behind.

I pulled my head towards him in fear, to see him with a rapier pulled out and him in a fighting stance. I smirked, but it vanished as I was jolted once more by the monster_. Letting go now would be suicide_, there was no way I was going to get killed yet, "YOU'RE A CRAZY ASSHOLE, I'M NOT PULLING IT OUT!" I yelled back, gritting my teeth.

I watched as he shook his head and ran towards me, "You have to trust me and pull it out!"

"FUCK THAT!"

He grimaced and muttered something I couldn't hear, then he started a chant. It started out slowly and he seemed to remember it more, so it got paced faster. Finally he yelled out the finally word when a bright light exploded from him, and I felt myself engulfed with warmth. Any fatigue I might of have before disappeared and I smiled triumphantly, "Thanks! Just what I needed!" I yelled at him.

_Thrashing about was getting boring anyways_, so I did the logical thing. I grabbed onto the monster's scales again, pulled out my sword, and thrust it back in. The monster screamed out in pain, it's blood splattering onto my face. It was vile enough, I almost puked, but I held it in for another cut. Slowly the monster's life force faded, it's breath becoming more labored and it's thrashing calming down into a wobble. I too, was tiring out, but I was so close to finishing, just one more thrust. Alas, I could no longer hold on, and I slipped from the monster onto the ground. Given the opportunity, I saw the monster glance down towards me, and almost give me a smirk before it's mighty foot lumbered over me. I figured I would take some major damage, but not death. Not yet. Hopefully. As the monster slammed it's foot upon me, blood spurted from my lips from the pressure. I coughed, and laid limply on the ground as the monster went in for the last hit. I smiled. _Well, if I was going to die, I might of done so while being awesome. This seems like a reasonable death, right?_

I closed my eyes, waiting for the quick death I was to receive, but felt none. I clinched my eyes tighter. _Perhaps the monster finds it funny to toy with me before it kills me. I can stand that, I think..._ But I couldn't. I could already feel my power slowly growing back, as if I could strike again. My eyes fluttered open to find the foot levitating over me and Alistair standing above me, his face strained from the blow he had taken. As I looked at him he gave me a smile and a thumbs up, and I knew what must be down. I rolled from underneath the monster's foot, grabbed my sword and glared at the monster with great intensity. A scream bubbled from inside of me, from I don't know where and I charged. My sword was lifted into the air and I was ready, besides the crying pain in my thighs and arms. _Last hit! _and I struck it. The monster wobbled, it's foot lifted from Alistair. I was panting hard, almost expecting it to attack again, but it did not. It fell to it's side, finished.

I fell to my knees, completely drained. I glanced over towards to Alistair to see he was lying on his back, staring up into the sky. I crawled over towards him and laid next to him, staring into the now starry sky. It was so quaint, but I'm not one for sleeping in the forest unattended, "What was a monster like that doing down here?" I panted.

Alistair didn't even attempt words but simply shook his head in confusion. I sighed and sat up. I rubbed my face before forcing myself unto my feet and limped towards the exit. "Where are you going?" I heard Alistair ask from behind me.

"Back. We found your crest, that was the mission. Found it, I'm out." I replied back and limped on.

I don't believe he tried to stop me, but I didn't look back to see if he did. I was too tired to actually think about anything then getting to the inn and resting. _Man, Zevran would freak out if he saw me now..._ I smiled in amusement. Then it turned into a frown, as I remembered I didn't ask for a reward. _Damnit! He doesn't even know my name! Whatever, I'm not in the mood to go back...  
><em>


	4. Searching for a Criminal

My face was probably being pushed into a weird position as I rested it on the bar table, as I thought over yesterday. After helping the Prince, yet still putting him in major danger, I was expecting a punishment to come to me soon enough. _If the King ever figured out his son almost died in the labyrinth because of me... well, I wouldn't be here anymore!_ I shuddered and groaned aloud. Zevran had accompanied me to the bar for a couple of drinks, but it seemed like he was slowly getting annoyed, "I don't know why you're so concerned about it, if anything he should be praising you. Lizard King's are super hard to beat and should only be attacked if you're a veteran. Oh! I learned that in class, keeping my promise, right?" he said, changing topics on accident.

I turned my head towards him and did nothing for awhile. I thought of what he said, _he is totally right. Usually he isn't, but he is now... Strange... _I smiled towards him, before I jolted up and pulled him into a tight hug, "Argh! You're too good for me, Zevran!" I said, nuzzling into his neck.

He was stunned for a moment from my contact, probably because I usually don't allow him to touch me, but he got over it soon enough. He embraced me back, tightening his grip upon me as he smiled brightly, "What are you talking about? I'm never too good for anyone!"

I laughed and hugged him tighter, "Does anyone know who this is?" came a small, girl-ish voice from behind me.

As I let go of Zevran, him following suit, I soon felt him tighten back onto my arms. I glanced back towards him before I could see the other person, only to be confused by his face, which seemed to be so grave it was turning gray. He swallowed something before he pulled me back into a hug, "No, I don't believe I have..." he replied back, his voice more serious then I've ever heard it.

"I see... What about your... friend? Has she seen this person before?" the voice asked, and I heard a rustle of paper.

"I wish she could help you, but at the moment she is getting pretty tired, and maybe at this very moment she might be asleep. You know how it is, girls and their drinks, am I right?" Zevran chuckled out. I was amazed at how well he was acting, I would of blown my cover right now if my cover hadn't been pretending to be asleep.

"Well, this is a VERY important matter at hand. I will have to ask you to wake her up so she can confirm it herself, it'd make it so much easier"

Zevran tightened more, so much that it started to hurt, but I didn't want to make a sound, "That won't do! When she gets woken up by anything she... becomes in such a rage... Well I dare not mention it, it's that terrifying!"

A loud 'tsk' was singled behind me, "I must insist that you wake her up, it is the only way I know she knows nothing about this person"

"She doesn't!"

"And how is that?"

"She's... not a very adventurous person and usually sticks to being inside her room, you see? The only reason she's out here now is because I begged her to come out and celebrate with me. I passed my Arbalist test, so I asked her to come, 'cause I know how she doesn't get out ever..."

"Oh really? Congratulations, but I really have to speak to your friend" I felt the woman tap on my shoulder hesitantly, almost afraid to wake me up.

Zevran glanced back towards me in fear, but I pretended to still be asleep, hoping maybe she would think I was a heavy sleeper. "She's a mighty heavy sleeper. That's why when she get's woken up shes mad. Heavy sleep, angry... You know..." Zevran tried to input, but the woman brushed it off as she prodded me more.

I was terrified of what is was, but I was beginning to get annoyed and I made a fake swat at her hand, but she persisted. Finally, after seemed like a hundred pokes and a small, 'just stop' from Zevran, I couldn't take it any longer and I whipped around and yelled into her face, "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLE WANT? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

As she stood there stunned, I covered my mouth in surprise. But before she could gather her wits, I scurried out of the bar in a hurry, hearing chuckles from around me.

Once outside of the bar, I rushed off towards the Sentus Academy. _If anything, the woman wouldn't expect I was still a student, right? _As I entered the school ground I glanced around suspiciously. _If she was asking around the bar for someone, probably me, 'cause why else would Zevran get so serious. I've never really seen him THAT serious before... Well either way, if she was asking around the bar she must of already his the academy. I need to be careful... _I creeped towards Zevran's dormitory, ducking into shadows but poorly concealing myself. _And that's why I'm not a Ninja... _and my face turned sour in disapproval.

As I neared Zevran's stay, I could see a figure patrolling the entrance, walking back and forth, glancing around. I swore softly to myself but crept closer to get a better look. The figure was tall, a difference between the woman from the bar. It also had a blunt body shape, making it more angular then anything. As I crept forward, I slowly escaped the bushes grasp and I was exposed, not that I really cared or anything. I got closer and closer, and the more I did, the more I grew afraid of the person seeing me. Sure by now in a regular story I would have stepped on a twig or something to alert the person, but this isn't a story. It's real life. The light seemed to tease me, because it seemed to catch parts of his body, but never illuminated his face; it was always darkened to me. Finally when I could get no closer without for sure being seen by this person, I yelled out, "What do you want?"

The figure seemed surprised and jolted towards in, but then soon relaxed and came rushing at me. _It's normal to be frightened right?_ as I tensed up and pulled my arms up to block a blow. But no blow came. No, a friendly embrace was what I felt, and I soon opened my eyes in surprise. I looked up into the face to see Zevran's fuzzy beard in my way and I frowned. _I left before him, how the hell did he get here before me? How'd he know I'd come here? What about the woman? What's going on? _As I thought these, I couldn't help but ask one, since it couldn't possible do no harm, "I left before you, how in the hell, did you get here before me?" I asked slightly peeved.

He pulled me back away from him and looked into his face and he smirked, "Not as fast as you think you are, eh? No, no, no. Right when you ran out, the woman glanced over towards me and I said, 'warned you she gets angry when woken up, but I suppose I should go get her', and the woman nodded and I left. Simple really"

I nodded slowly, "What about the woman?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Eh, she was pretty but in a cute way. I'd never date her, but maybe some other person..."

I rolled my eyes at his comment and pushed myself away, "Does this mean I have to stay with you for a day or two?" I asked, looking at him doubtfully.

"Doubtful, but if you want..."

"Tch, no" I replied back quickly and began to walk away. If anything, if I did meet this mysterious bounty hunter again, I could always run away. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, _Today was quite the adventure... I think I'm gonna raid my cabinet tonight, hopefully I'll have some Honey Drink..._

* * *

><p>Not enough writing as before... I'm sort of annoyed about that... Oh well. Anyways, even if this is suppose to be an intro, it's sort of lacking some studd here or there. But don't worry, I'll brush up more on this later on, but for now have this!<p> 


	5. Reaching New Fear

And if seizing my own doom, just the mention of not passing by that petite woman, at that moment, I did. How ironic that I was fleeing from her but, in fact, I was walking straight back to her.

As our eyes connected, her face brightened into sunshine rays of golden happiness. Her lips trembled in ecstasy and it seemed like she shook in pure joy. All of this was completely new to me and I staggered away, bumping back into Zevran, whom engulfed me in a tight embrace. "Finally!" said the woman, her blue eyes glittering in joy.

"Finally, I have been looking everywhere for you!" the woman continued, her breath coming out in bounds.

Scared out of my wits, I cowered further into Zevran, and he replied back for me, "What do you want?" his voice sounded more husky then before, almost like he was condoning the woman in searching for me.

Frowning in confusion, her glee seemed to leak out in concern, "Excuse me, but I have been looking for the young miss everywhere. The prince has been distraught ever since the day she left him alone in the labyrinth and with no name!" her voice filled with patient compassion.

I looked at her confused. She seemed so sincere in her confession, it confused me at why she went through all of this trouble to hunt me down. _Wouldn't it be better to just not pay instead of look? _But before I could bring up my concern, Zevran took charge, "Why would he be looking for her? She hasn't done anything; nothing, in fact." the way Zevran said it made me feel pitiful, like I wasn't even worth the time of day. But I let it pass, he was only trying to help and keep me safe.

At the lack of communication between the two groups, the petite woman quickly brightened back up and began to enlighten us on our predicament. Instead of what we expected, which was me becoming a wanted criminal, instead I had become a wanted hero. The prince felt deeply in dept to me and my heroic behavior back in the labyrinth and only wanted to pay his dues. Of course, with my rushed leave and lack of supplying information, the prince seemed to miss my name, and could not find me afterwards, no matter where he looked. With his inability to find me, the prince felt as if he was leaving matters unsettled and was very depressed that he couldn't even thank a lowly Barbarian such as myself. And, as acting as his appointed messenger, the woman, who said her name was Wynne, came out in search of me.

With the matter cleared up, Wynne smiled brightly and offered me her hand, "If you would please, I would be very grateful if you would accompany me back to the castle. I am certain the prince will be glad to see you!"

And as for me, with the matter cleared up, I felt more at ease and with a bigger ego. My own skills as a Barbarian were already being seen as excellent and I hadn't even signed up for a guild yet. Hesitantly, I grabbed the woman's small hand and gave a timid smile towards her and began to follow before I felt a tug on my other wrist. Zevran, still not satisfied by the entire fiasco, wasn't prepared to trust just anyone, "How can we expect what you say is true? If I was the king or supervisor and I heard of this dangerous expedition, I certainly wouldn't allow a girl this dangerous to get away." and as if on cue, Zevran quickly ran a lecherous gaze over my body.

Wynne smiled back contently, "Well, if you insist, I can allow a visitor of another to come along." and Zevran began to trot by my side.

For some reason, I felt as if Wynne was getting the wrong idea about me and Zevran the entire time, and I didn't feel that as comfortable. I didn't mean that Zevran wasn't good-looking, which he clearly was, or that he was odd, because he wasn't, but I felt it as something to lessen the tension between her and Zevran, "Excuse me, but do you know what relationship me and Zevran have?" I asked quietly.

The woman looked confused for a second before replying slowly, if not hesitantly, "Yes... You are married or close, are you not?" her gaze furrowed in a look of deep concentration.

With her words, Zevran seemed overjoyed that he had created such an impact in such a short amount of time, but as for me I was distraught. Clearly the relationship between me and Zevran was different from others, and probably looked as if we were a 'thing'. I would give that Zevran hung onto to me often, more then I liked, and that I played into his personality often, but I didn't seriously consider that we seemed so... close. I decided that I would walk on the other side of Wynne, away from Zevran as I responded hastily, "Oh gosh, no! I don't mean it in a bad way, obviously Zevran, however I didn't know we looked that... close."

My honesty had become more apparent the more I stayed with Zevran, and everyone picked up on it. For some it was a chance to try and overpower me with how naive I was compared to others, for others it was a breath of fresh air. For Wynne it must of been the latter, for she smiled calmly and her face contorted back to the usual pleased face, "Oh really? My mistake then, my dear. However, if he isn't you husband, who is?" she pressed on.

A blush spread across my face at the mention of a martial affair. I never really considered one, especially since my only friend was Zevran and I hadn't planned on marrying him anytime soon, however the fact that I would was very open and again in my embarrassment I switched sides back over to Zevran and replied quickly, "I don't have a husband... Yet, I mean... Well, I don't have a lover, either, but... Well, what I mean to say..." and before I could make myself a bigger fool, Zevran interrupted from his curt silence, "What she means to say, is she is holding herself chaste until she decides to marry. Of course it will be me, so I don't understand why she doesn't just allow me to ravish her now, but all for love..." he trailed off.

Wynne smiled an all knowing smile and only nodded towards him. Although I started this conversation only to lessen the tension, it seemed as if I only increased it. I felt embarrassed, not only because I mentioned something that was a tentative subject, but how I was in the middle of it, confused at what relationship me and Zevran truly had. Was it something more? It seemed preposterous to me, but to others it was set in stone. Perhaps it was a time to start moving on. If Zevran couldn't keep up, well I tried to stay and help.

* * *

><p>As we neared the imperial castle, the gates loomed ahead of us like gods readying to smite us the minute we even consider rushing up. But with Wynne urging me on and Zevran with his constant speed, I had no choice but accompany both towards their cold warmth. Inside I still doubted if Alistar was truly in dept to me, because I consider my help only a trivial thing, and of no major concern.<p>

Against my greatest fear, Wynne trotted through the gates with ease that only comes from doing such so often. And for Zevran? Well, he didn't seem too piqued by this new scenery and passed by with no qualms. But as for me, however, I stepped hesitantly over the borderline of poor and rich and felt the shift immensely. I have never seen anything as beautiful as this castle, and clearly never stepped within one or considered the chance of stepping within one. And as such, my thoughts immediately flickered towards the state of my shoes, and realization hit followed by horror which engulfed me completely. I had willingly stepped into a grand and amazing castle, which I knew I could ever dream about, and without even considering to clean off my muddy feet, and I could be trailing mud everywhere. and anywhere it shouldn't be. So unaccustomed to being in such a star struck place, I couldn't even remember anything but how poor and dirty I was. My mind was blank and every step I took felt wrong and my stomach seemed to squelch in terror every time I saw another rich and glorious rug or statue. My state of mind was rattled but my desperation to leave wasn't felt and I trudged on.

As soon as I caught sight of a grand ballroom, I cowered away, not only because I knew why they were called 'grand', but also because of how I knew what was done within them. Dancing was a thing of dreams to me, and I never had enough coordination to muster enough of a rhythm to follow a beat until I fell on my face. As we neared closer, my steps seemed to shorten and my breathing hitched. I pleadingly looked at Wynne, whom seemed completely unconcerned about my terror, and pulled me closer to my fear. All hope failing, I ripped my hand out of Wynne's suddenly and turned around with lightening speed and bolted out.

My mental stability had enough and the thought of ruining something in this house was too much. I wasn't made for these types of places, and I certainly didn't want to be invited to one and have the chance of breaking something. Although the castle was huge and I couldn't quite remember my way out, I looked at the floor for the tell-tale signs of mud I must of have left behind. As I ran, I thought of how humiliating this entire ordeal was. _If only I hadn't helped that prince, I could be back at that bar sipping on some Honey drink and not be in constant terror like I am now! I knew it was a horrible idea when I saw those gates! I am a country bumpkin, and that is where I will remain! I didn't ask to be afraid of the rich! I didn't ask to be poor! I just wanted to be left alone... _And with those thoughts and more crossing through my mind, large wet tears began to form in my eyes.

Everything was ruined. I stopped, in a hallway I was certain we never passed through, and crawled to a corner, gripping my knees tightly to my body. Tears streamed from my eyes as my fear closed in on me, shivering in pure terror. I didn't expect people to understand why I was so scared of ruining something, but my father had always told me to avoid being an inconvenience, and now more then ever, I felt like an inconvenience. I hated crying, but I was too far in that it wouldn't stop. I couldn't stop. My wall of comfort had vanished when my father had mysteriously died. My wall of solitude had crumbled away when I met Zevran. Now my wall of controlled emotion was demolished as my tears rolled freely down my cheek, my noses dripping with snot. I am more then certain my face was hideous, so I covered it with my arms, not wanting to see anyone or anyone see me in such a vulnerable state.

All I wanted was to be left alone. Alone in my terror, alone til I felt ready to face my fears again. And even as I thought this, the lights flickered and went out. Just my luck of course. Pitch black and in a world to grand for me, I was terrified. And there was nothing I could do about it either. I howled out in pain and frustration.

* * *

><p>Decided to cut this one off shortly. Didn't want to give too much away. Frankly, however, I fill as I haven't put enough... what is the word? Coherence? I don't remember, but something seems like it needs a tweak. Maybe later.<p>

R&R, as usual.


End file.
